


The Christmas Guest

by Hpchemgrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpchemgrad/pseuds/Hpchemgrad
Summary: Day 2 of the 12 days of Jily ChristmasPrompt #3 - My mum found out you had nowhere to go for the Holidays and now you’re sitting opposite me at family dinnerThis was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away





	1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans hated nicknames. She hated nicknames and they were ruining her life. Yes, as of 5 minutes ago, she had no strong feelings about them, but now? Now she hated them. What was wrong with the name Lily? Was is not sufficient? Sure, she didn’t much care for the flower themselves, but it was a pleasant name, only two syllables, easy to remember. Certainly, there was no real need for nicknames.

She stopped her internal diatribe against nicknames long enough to smile pleasantly and shake the hand of the very old but clearly very sweet woman in front of her, “It’s lovely to meet you Mrs. Potter.” She smoothed out her dress, took a deep breath, and followed the woman and her two sons into the carefully decorated mansion wondering how she managed to get herself into this situation.

 _4 months earlier._ Psychology 101. Another degree requirement in a subject she cared nothing about. Seriously, nothing. She was doodling an unflattering cartoon on the syllabus of the stout professor as she read each and every word out loud to the class. The cartoon became less and less flattering with each syllabus line that was read to them, verbatim. Lily turned her head in the direction of a loud snort and found herself looking at the incredibly handsome man sitting next to her. Black hair, soft and long, a jawline that people would pay money for, and steely grey eyes… staring at her cartoon. He grinned, met her eye and winked as he held out his hand for her to shake and whispered, “Nice work there Red, reckon we’re in for a fun semester, eh?” She rolled her eyes at his very original nickname but shook his hand and said, “I s’pose we are, Black.” His smile faltered and he quickly dropped her hand, suddenly very interested in having a monotonous list read out loud to him. Lily was unsure what she could have said to upset him, but after 3 years of college she had learned that many of her classmates were simply strange, and returned to her doodle. When class was mercifully over, she began to pack up her bag when a hand grabbed her wrist. Outraged, she jerked her hand away and looked up at the same man from before whose steely eyes were now cold, “How do you know who I am.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. A statement from someone she didn’t know. This person, although unfairly attractive, clearly had problems. Lily ignored him and tried to grab her bag to leave, but Mr. Attractive still required her attention. He received a look that would make most men quiver, but he simply again asked how she knew who he was. “I don’t bloody know what you’re talking about. Now let me leave.” Mr. Attractive, however, was undeterred, “You know my name. How.” Lily thought back to their short conversation and couldn’t remember calling him any name. He tried again, “How did you know I was a Black. Who are you?” Lily looked back up at him, not entirely sure, “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you called me Red so I called you Black.” As she gestured to her own hair and then his hair. He paused for a moment, thinking over what she said and then he suddenly barked out a laugh. Lily became more concerned as he doubled over laughing, this was certainly the least mentally stable college student she had met yet. She was already strategizing how best to avoid this person once more when he finally collected himself and held out his hand, “Sirius Black. Sorry for the trouble, Red.” Lily, more confused now than before, nodded and shook his hand before quickly bolting from the room.

The next class, Lily arrived early, as usual, and sat in the very middle of the room. She had considered her options and decided that Black seemed like the type who would refuse to sit anywhere but the back row, so sitting in the middle would prevent him from seeking her out again. Fortunately, Lily could not have been more wrong, and just before the professor entered, Black sat in the chair next to and grinned at her. Lily was uncomfortable through the entire class. Not only was she sitting next to someone who seemed rather volatile, this someone wasn’t even taking notes. He was just leaning back in his chair as the professor droned on. Thankfully, he wasn’t the type to interrupt during lecture, but when the professor paused to change the batteries in her pointer, he handed her a note. Lily couldn’t think of when he could have possibly composed a note as she had been acutely aware of his stillness throughout the entire class period. But, before she could read it, the pointer was back in action and the professor restarted her droning. At the end of class, Sirius looked her over and with raised eyebrows said “So?” Which prompted Lily to finally open and read his note, which prompted a snort that her sister would deem “highly unladylike.” She shook her head as she met his smug gaze and held out her hand to shake, “Are you sure Engli-” but before she could finish her question, he was shaking her hand and had interrupted her jovially with, “Yes, Red, I’m quite sure English is what I’m studying despite my mates insisting I belong in theater as I’m sure you were bound to suggest.” The utterly ridiculous note, while utterly ridiculous, was the start of an wonderful friendship:

Sirius Black. Family disappointment. English Major. Scorpio. Friends?

 _Present Day._ It was the start of a friendship that Lily was regretting at his very moment as she sat in a clearly professionally decorated sitting room, complete with a roaring fire, many filled bookcases, one of many decorated pine trees she had seen on their way to the room, and a tea set probably worth more than her education. The room also contained Sirius Black (the traitor), and James Potter. While Lily had, in fact, agreed to spend her holiday with Black’s family, she was stunned to find out who his family was. She was aware that he had ran away from the Black’s themselves and that his brother in everything but blood, Prongs (again, let it be known, nicknames were the absolute worst), had taken him in at the young age of 16. While she was shocked and appalled to find out James Potter was the person behind the name Prongs, it seemed that James himself was equally confused that she was sitting in his home. The befuddled expression on his face when he opened his front door became more puzzled when Sirius pushed past him and enveloped her in a giant hug while exclaiming, “Red! You made it!” While Mrs. Potter welcomed her to their home, Lily heard a James confusedly say “Evans?” (Another nickname, honestly, what was so difficult about the name Lily?). Tea was served and Mrs. Potter sat beside Lily, asking polite questions which Lily answered while sneaking looks at the two other boys in the room who were huddled together and whispering fervently, looking up at her every few seconds. Mrs. Potter sensed the distraction despite Lily’s best attempts of focusing on their conversation and rose, asking if she and James had been acquainted, since she was there as Sirius’ guest. A question that, once again, took her back.

 _11 months ago._ It was the first class at the new college for Lily and as she sat in a lecture hall, students milling in, waiting for the professor to arrive. Unfortunately, Lily was prone to day-dreaming and found herself thinking of the past couple weeks. Christmas break had been an absolute nightmare. Dishes had literally been thrown. And Lily knew she would never be able to spend holidays with her sister again. A few days before she would return to school, Lily had announced her decision to transfer to a new college, the loss of both her parents, while devastating, would allow her to collect more financial aid and attend the prestigious college she had dreamed of. Lily knew what loss felt like; after all, she lost her father in her final year of high school. But losing her mother just a couple short years later, felt so much worse. The weary and strained relationship with her sister was all she had left, until she made the announcement that she could complete her degree at a more prestigious school – which left her sister screaming and crying that by taking this opportunity, Lily was celebrating their mother’s death and was dancing on her grave as though this was the opportunity she had always been waiting for. This personal attack was more than Lily’s temper could take and battle ensued – ending with her brother-in-law throwing her bags outside and declaring she was to leave and never speak to them again, lest any more precious china be destroyed. Lily was left, cold, on the sidewalk, and alone. She managed to find a cheap hotel and a taxi to get her there, and spent her last night before orientation at her new college in tears.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by something incredibly hot and wet soaking through the back of her shirt. She sprang up and turned around to find a messy haired idiot with a horrified expression on his face and an upturned coffee cup spilled everywhere. The Idiot, in an act of true lunacy, ran his hand through his already-impossibly-messy hair, smirked at her, and said, “It seems my coffee wanted to catch your attention as much as I did.” And then had the audacity to wink. Lily was floored. This awful boy had spilled his coffee on her, ruining one of her few pairs of clothes, and instead of apologizing or attempting to make it better had decided to take the opportunity to hit on her and wink as though she should be thankful he had given her the attention. Speechless, for once unable to come up with a scathing reply, she glared at him as she packed up her things and moved to the other side of the room. She spent her entire first class at her new college being uncomfortably wet, full of rage, and smelling like coffee. Lily told herself over and over through the lecture that this was not a sign that she made a mistake transferring, this was a good opportunity, her parents would be proud of her. By the time the lecture was over, Lily was ready to wash off, re-read one of her favorite books to turn her day around, and never hear from The Idiot again. He made the mistake of seeking her out as she was walking out of class and Lily let her temper inform him exactly what she thought of him, “You neglectful prick with your oversize ego, I don’t know who you think you are, but instead of having the common decency to apologize when you’ve made a mistake you did the absolute worst thing. Women are not here for your pleasure and your pathetic attempt at flattery simply showed how much of an arrogant pig-headed moron you are. Stay away from me.” He was smart enough not to follow.

The next class, he sat a few rows behind her with one of his friends and, after the humiliation she dealt him, he decided to have some fun. He tore up bits of paper and balled them up, throwing them at her anytime the professor was distracted. She was silently fuming and her well-timed chirp of “Professor” caused said professor to turn around, just as The Idiot released his next projectile. The professor, luckily for Lily and unluckily for The Idiot, caught him and ejected him from her class with the orders that if he did such a thing again he would not be allowed back. Lily smugly enjoyed the dejected expression on her new nemesis’ face as he packed his things and left the room, leaving behind his friend who offered Lily a small smile. The next few weeks went by silently, the only new developments were The Idiot’s penchant for staring at her. She could sense eyes on her and would turn to catch him staring, always looking away quickly as though he hadn’t been caught. She participated in class, she enjoyed World History despite majoring in Chemistry, and the professor always addressed her as Miss Evans. She was surprised when, at the end of class, several weeks past their first meeting, The Idiot addressed her, “Evans!” She turned, ready to dress him down once again, but instead found that a large bag of coins was being pressed into her hands. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair several times, clearly working up the courage to say something, and finally willed himself to speak, “Evans, I apologize for spilling my coffee on you, I, er, did not handle it well and should have done this before.” He paused as she looked down at the heavy bag she was now carrying. When she looked back up at him with a crease between her eyebrows, he continued, “It’s, er, it’s some change, you know, for the laundry machines? If I ruined the shirt I can give you more for a new one? Just, er, well I’m James.” Lily nodded and remarked that something about this disheveled idiot in front of her somehow kept surprising her speechless, that is, until he opened his mouth again. Apparently gaining confidence that Lily was not going to bawl him out again, his hand returned to his hair and the smirk returned to his face, “So, Evans, I was thinking. You, me -” but was quickly interrupted by Lily holding her hand in front of his face, “I don’t need you silver spoon money, James, your apology is a bit late but I would have given it points for authenticity until you slapped that smirk on an tried to pick me up again, prick.” With that, she turned and walked away, jingling with a bag full of change. James Potter stood stock still and frustrated, watching the red-haired beauty walk away.

The rest of the semester went by much the same way, she would feel a prickling and look over to catch him staring at her. He didn’t try to approach her again, but began to smile broadly at her whenever he saw her; however, much to her amusement, he would bump into a desk or wall or person nearly every time he did this. In class discussions, he had the exact opposite opinion on everything she spoke up about and would argue her points intelligently and persistently without backing down – no matter how ridiculous the point. Arguing about something they were both passionate about had been an enjoyable part of the course, something that Lily realized she would miss as she turned in her final exam. While the arguments were the highlight of the course, her opinion of him didn’t change. She had found out from her roommate, Mary, shortly after “the incident with the change,” that James was the captain of the football team and was constantly followed around by a group of fangirls – two points contributing to his over-inflated ego; although, anytime Lily saw him outside of class, he had the same two boys with him (one of whom she recognized from the history class). The boys he was with didn’t seem to possess the same sense of self-importance, at least that she observed - which she didn’t do often enough to get a good read on them, ok Mary?).

Present Day. After an awkward pause, James spoke up an explained that they had been opponents in their history course. Upon hearing this, Mrs. Potter’s face lit up with a smirk reminiscent of her son’s; although his face rapidly became quite red. Sirius was snickering and Lily felt like she had been left out of a joke so she excused herself to the restroom. Looking in the mirror she repeated to herself that this holiday would be better than last year’s. Sirius assured her a good Christmas, and he usually followed through on his promises.

 _2 weeks earlier._ Lily and Sirius were sitting in their cozy corner of the local coffee shop after their dreaded psychology class. Sirius smirked at her as she sipped her chai latte that he had purchased for her. Lily noticed the smirk and rolled her eyes, “Yes I know. You promised I’d love this place and this drink and you were right on both accounts. I know this. You know this. The barista knows this.” Sirius chuckled and asked a question that Lily didn’t want anyone to ask: “So, what are your Holiday plans, Red?” The smiled dropped off her face and she took a deep breath. She didn’t want to detail the previous year’s Christmas, but Sirius had been surprisingly open with her about some things: He had confided that, at 16, he moved in with a friend of his because his family was bigoted (and she suspected abusive), and that she hadn’t seen him around the previous semester because he spent the semester in France spending time with an estranged and sick uncle. He described his uncle as “the only good one of the lot” but in past tense. Lily was familiar with the look in his eye, so she placed her hand on his shoulder and explained that she had now been an orphan for an entire year. She had become so thankful for the friendship of someone who also knew what it was like to have a terrible home life. She decided to be honest, so, staring out the window to avoid the pitying look on his face she tried to casually say, “I’ll be staying on campus, no big deal, I’ll probably pick up a shift at the restaurant Christmas night to get the big tips.” Sirius was silent for a moment but abruptly stood up and declared he needed to make a quick call. When he returned, she was in the same position as before and lost in thought. She jumped when he patted her shoulder and jovially said, “Evans, you’ll be doing Christmas with me and my family this year!” Lily tried to argue, “I don’t want to put anybody out, honestly, I could use the tips!” But Sirius wasn’t having any of it, “I called and told Mum you’re coming so she’s already planning on it – said she’s excited to have another lady in the house since its just her and Prongs and I.” Lily sat silently, weighing her options, and decided she’d have to turn him down, “Black, I really can’t. Holidays are just too hard. I’d bring everybody down. I’d rather-” Sirius interrupted her and kindly said, “I promise it’ll be a good time, Red. Mum will be beside herself if you don’t come now. Just give it a try ok?” She agreed.

 _Present Day._ Calmed down, Lily made her way back to the sitting room only to find it empty. She peered around and didn’t see or hear anyone, so she decided to explore a little. She had never been in such a big or lavish house before, it was nearly the opposite of the small two bedroom she grew up in back in Cokeworth. And although the decorations were pristine, they felt more personal than the way Petunia carefully decorated her home in Surrey. A shout of “Evans!” preceded James as he found her in a study. He paused in the doorway before entering and bringing his hand to his hair, “Sorry we left you behind, we aren’t used to visitors who don’t know their way around.” Lily nodded but was unable to find something to say that wasn’t incredibly awkward. As she looked around the study, she realized that it must have been his father’s. There were pictures of a small boy with messy hair, books on patents and (much to her delight) chemistry. There were gifts, clearly handmade by a child. James seemed uneasy to even be in the room and Lily realized that this likely would have been the first Christmas with three chairs at the table instead of four. She cleared her throat to say anything that might lessen the tension, but James beat her by stammering, “Look, Evans, if there is somewhere you’d rather be, we can get you a ride.” A statement that made her feel like the world was caving in on her – she was being kicked out of yet another house. James must have sensed her anxiety and quickly added, “I’d… I mean we’d love it if you stayed, but, er, I get it if you don’t want to spend your Christmas with me of all people.” He looked ashamed and awkward and uneasy all in one and she felt relieved and a little bit guilty. “James, I’d love to stay. I’ve had an awful year and… in all honesty… I’ve got no where else to go.” James perked up a bit and quickly led her out of the study to the dining room where Sirius and Mrs. Potter looked far too innocent conversing at the table. Lily sat across from James and dinner was brought out in courses, by an actual server. She looked up to, once again, find James already looking at her; however, this time he didn’t look away, he gave her a soft smile as a blush rose to his cheeks. Was this awkward? Yes. But was it better than the year before? Absolutely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day._ After Christmas Eve dinner, Sirius led Lily up to her own room where she would be spending the night. He chattered on about how sweet Mrs. Potter was and teased her about the look on her face when she realized someone had been hired to serve her her meal. When they finally arrived at the guest room, Lily was floored. It was at least 3 times the size of her childhood bedroom and had its very own fireplace. Her overnight bag had been placed on the giant bed and, in her awe, she failed to notice that Sirius had walked, chuckling at her child-like wonder of a simple bedroom.

  
She put on her comfy Christmas pajamas and tested out the bed, discovering the true meaning of comfort. She fished out a book from her bag, grabbed a cozy blanket, and plopped in front of the fireplace, preparing herself for a perfect night of comfortable solitude; unfortunately, her plans were foiled by a knock at the door. She untangled herself from her blanket, saved her place in her book, and opened the door to find Sirius once again. He strode past her and took up her ceremonial place at the fire. Rolling her eyes, Lily shut the door and squished in next to him, forcing him to share the blanket that was rightfully hers. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sirius softly said, “Sorry, Red, I had no clue Prongs was the arse you told me about.” Lily sighed, “He isn’t that bad, we just got off on the wrong foot.” Sirius snorted, “Not that bad? Look Red, he’s my brother. Now that the football season is over, you’ll be seeing a lot more of him if you’re with me.” She took the opportunity to think about what that meant for her. It meant she’d have to share her new best friend, but it also meant she could expand her friend group some more, something Sirius had already done. She thought back on all the things she had heard about Prongs and just needed to merge them with the person she knew as James.

  
_2 months ago._ Sirius led Lily into the coffee shop he had shown her the week before and she ordered a small coffee, the cheapest thing on the menu that contained caffeine. Sirius took this as an affront to the chai latte he had introduced her to and was certain she would love, and Lily allowed him to rant as it was easier than explaining the real reason she ordered a simple coffee. She was here on scholarship and, while being a resident assistant and waitress at a local diner helped cover her other expenses, cash was tight. Springing for anything more than a small coffee was unsustainable and something she considered a real treat. Sirius continued lamenting even when they reached their table and didn’t stop until a soft “ahem” caught his attention. Sirius sprang up and wrapped his arms around a tall pale boy around their age. He had light brown hair and smiled at Lily kindly as Sirius nearly suffocated him. Sirius finally let him go and his friend sat down, setting down a small coffee just as Lily had. Sirius made note of it and lamented that Remus always had the most boring coffee orders as well. His friend caught Lily’s eye and gave her a look of understanding that told her he knew exactly the reason for her boring coffee order, a reason that matched his. Lily instantly warmed to this new friend of Sirius’ who she hadn’t met before, but looked vaguely familiar, as he was student teaching this semester. Sirius finally revealed that his friend, Moony, who assured her that she should simply call him Remus, was part of his childhood friend group. Lily commented that this friend group, that they themselves had given the name The Marauders, sounded unhealthily codependent – a comment which Sirius repeated back to her in an eerily similar impression of their psychology professor, successfully silencing her.

  
The two friends caught up and filled Lily in on some of their favorite pranking stories where, inevitably, the mysterious Prongs was brought up. Sirius and Remus both spoke highly of him, the only negative words were about how he seemed to disappear entirely during the fall football season. This boy and his family had taken Sirius in as a teenager, he was at the top of his class, studying biology, was apparently obsessed with but very good at football, and had a wicked sense of humor if his pranks said anything about him.

  
_Present Day._ Lily informed Sirius that she could handle a little more James Potter in her life, he was worth giving another chance to. Sirius bid her good night and allowed her to read in peace after telling her to wake up whenever she wanted and head to the kitchen for some breakfast.

  
She awoke Christmas morning comfortable, well rested, and far too early for a holiday. She crept from her room to the place she thought the kitchen would be, but instead found herself at the entrance of the study. She slowly entered the room and browsed the titles of the books lining the walls, some familiar and some not. The mix of chemistry textbooks, classic novels, and science fiction told her that the man who spent his time in this room was someone she would have gotten along with. Her perusing was interrupted by a soft feminine voice behind her, “Fleamont spent so much time in this room… but it has stood here empty for months now.” Lily jumped and turned around, finding Mrs. Potter smiling softly at her, “Sorry Mrs. Potter, I didn’t mean to pry…” Mrs. Potter stepped over the threshold and looked around, eyes finally landing back to Lily, “No, dear its alright. He loved to show off his collection, though not many appreciated his going on about mistakes he found in the newly published textbooks.” Lily smiled in return, “I’m studying chemistry actually, his collection is amazing.” Mrs. Potter grinned at her, and it was clear who James inherited it from, and rummaged through the old desk. She found an old notebook and told Lily, “He invented a whole line of hair care products, made sure they were made from good sources and didn’t have harmful ingredients. This is the notebook that started the whole company.” Lily stared at it in wonder and it briefly registered that the family wealth now made sense. She reached out at touched the edge of it as though it was a fragile relic belonging in a museum that she had private access to. Mrs. Potter chuckled at her and suggested they get breakfast, the study would still be there after they ate.

  
The two of them sat and ate breakfast in a cute little nook and talked about holiday traditions. Mrs. Potter was careful not to ask why Lily had given up her own traditions and was spending the weekend with them instead of her own family; Lily wasn’t sure if Sirius told her not to ask, or if Mrs. Potter knew not to simply because she had taken in Sirius himself, a person who didn’t respond well to questioning.

  
As they were clearing away their plates, the boys finally emerged and enveloped the aging woman in a hug, simultaneously kissing her on each cheek and, in unison, saying, “Merry Christmas Mum!”  
Lily smiled at their antics and was quickly enveloped by Sirius in a hug of his own. James and Mrs. Potter headed off to the den where the main tree was situated, but Lily and Sirius stayed back. He asked if she had eaten with Mrs. Potter and when Lily responded yes, Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder and thanked her, “Fleamont always made Christmas breakfast, it was his big thing. Every year it was a huge production and that man could cook. We all… sort of agreed to sleep in this morning and not make a fuss about it, but when Prongs and I found her room empty, we were worried she’d be a mess down here.” Lily immediately felt guilty, Mrs. Potter had likely come to her husband’s study to feel close to him during a time that she missed him greatly and Lily had taken that from her. She blushed in embarrassment but Sirius understood the blush as response to his praise, so he continued, “Instead we found her chatting away with the girl who gave her son more than one public dressing-down, much happier than we anticipated. I’m glad you came, Red.” Lily could only nod and they headed towards the tree.

  
Presents were a small affair, which surprised Lily for a family of such wealth. She, herself, received a gift card of a mystery sum from Sirius for their favorite café, making her realize he knew exactly why her orders were so simple. Lily excitedly watched Sirius open the gift from her, she had found a leather jacket at a second-hand shop that had just the right amount of wear in it and Sirius was ecstatic.

  
They spent the rest of the day lounging and watching classic Christmas movies, something Lily thought they might be doing for her benefit after her earlier conversation with Mrs. Potter; but, because everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Lily didn’t suggest a different activity and simply enjoyed her day.  
Dinner, it seemed, was a family affair as each of them had several jobs, guest or not. Lily was in charge of cleaning, chopping, and sautéing the vegetables and, by the end of it, there was far more food than appropriate for 4 people. By the time it came to sitting down to eat, they were all in high spirits and Lily had to admit that, once again, Sirius had followed through.


End file.
